Sho Kano/Appearance
'Appearance' Shō was a tall well-built man with long light-blue hair that hung in a ponytail down to his waist. He noticably has a very odd eyes, indicating he has heterochromia, meaning he has two differently colored eyes; his right eye is ice blue, while his left eye is red. He has various bird motifs on his clothing, from the caged bird earring on his ear to the mark on the left side of his face, and even his jacket and necklace. He wears what appears to be a blue jacket with a red dragon tatoo on the left sleeve and sports pants and ties back his long silver hair with a band. 'Personality' Shō often keeps a smile on his face even when fighting and acts in a goofy and playful manner. But when particulary annoyed or upset, he turns cold and attacks his opponent mercilessly. Shō is a bird lover and a bug hater. He refers to people other than Miu and himself as 'the ones without wings', and terms Kenichi as a 'worm' that must be squashed. He has a bad habit of forgetting to keep his presence concealed while he is preoccupied with something. Despite his cold nature, he seems to have a compassionate side towards people who share the same imprisonment as he did in his early childhood. He was shown to have spared the life of a young bird in the past despite being ordered to kill it by his master, and he had also assisted the Pankration team in its escape plan by covering up its departure from the island, pretending to have killed its members and even taking the ponytail of Spartacus as proof. He is somewhat afraid of his Master's anger (despite calling him a bug without wings) and feared that his master would kill him if he found out he contacted the enemy. Nevertheless, Shō appears to indeed respect his master and Hongō himself deeply cared for Shō and was very angry that he died and even considered Shō like a son to him. Shō is deeply infatuated with Miu, having fallen in love with her upon first sight. He describes her as the 'light in the darkness of his life'. Shō's motives were focused mainly on Miu throughout the D of D plot, and on defeating Kenichi because Shō thought Kenichi was unable to protect her. Shō's devotion to Miu was so great that his last wish was for Kenichi to protect Miu in his place, despite the fact that they were enemies. Shō also has a penchant for motorcycles as seen when he replaces the motorcycle destroyed in his confrontation with Kenichi with a new one while waiting for Boris Ivanov, and hates helicopters because they fly without wings. Nevertheless, even Shō, who was considered "perfect", was disapproved of by Sehrul Rahman, Ro Jisei and Mikumo Kushinada, particularly for the large amount of emotion he puts into his fighting style, while Sehrul and Mikumo favor the lack of emotions in fighting. In stark contrast are Akira Hongō and Isshinsai Ogata, the former of whom was his original master and the latter of whom taught him many techniques in ancient martial arts, which he incorporated extensively. This could imply that he started fighting as a Dou style fighter, and later incorporated the Sei style, making him predominantly Dou despite possessing both ki.